We Will See Eachother Again
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Yaoi! Sequel to One Third True Feelings. When Kaoru finds out about Kenshin and Sano, what is she gonna do?


[Yay, the sequel... Whopee.... ya. By the way, this IS YAOI!!! SHOUNEN-AI! BoyxBoy!!   
  
Disclaimer: It's such a cruel world. ]  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
We'll See Eachother Again  
  
When the dawn approached the Kamiya dojo, and the birds began to serenade the sun, both of the lovers awakened. Their hearts bonded, Kenshin and Sanosuke continued living normal lives. Although Yahiko threw a grin at them whenever he could and Megumi smiled warmly at them (she found out because of Yahiko), things were still fairly average.   
  
Kaoru, however, was oblivious to the relationship. Though she did notice them getting closer, Kaoru never expected Sano and Kenshin in love. She merely assumed it brotherly bonds. The tanuki onna never thought that as she dreamed of Kenshin, the same man was dreaming of Sanosuke.   
  
As fall came closer, leave turned a beutiful brown color and houses became warmer. Kenshin and Sanosuke's love grew more beautiful and warm as well. During meals, they would hold hands under the table. During nights, they stayed entwined in one another, protecting the other from the cold. Nothing could tear them apart. Not even what happened on a cold autumn evening.   
  
It started as most unexpected things do. It started in a routine. Sanosuke quietly tiptoed his way to Kenshin's room, unaware that Kaoru lay awake. 'I'll tell him tonight, ' the instructor thought firmly. 'Tonight is the night I'll tell him how I truly feel. ' With that, she got out of bed and walked to Kenshin's room, feeling more nervous with each step.   
  
Sanosuke entered Kenshin's room to see his love awake. The pale blue eyes darted to the door and lit up once Sano entered the room. "Hey there, koibito," Sanosuke purred to Kenshin.   
  
"Hey," he responded cooly. They approached eachother and embraced once again. It was just like every other time they were together. The only difference was the footsteps coming ever closer to the secret of their love.   
  
Kaoru finally reached Kenshin's door, unaware of what lay behind it. She was shaking with her nervousness, so, with her eyes closed, she pulled open the door silently. Taking a deep breathe, she entered and saw the lovers, trapped in a warm embrace. "I... Ke-Sa...WHAT THE HELL!!!???" Kenshin's eyes grew wide. Sano dug his fingers into his love's back.   
  
Yahiko's eyes grew wide. Figuring out what must have happened, he started running to them. Ayame and Suzume, thinking there was a theif, began crying. Kaoru glanced at the door and turned back to Kenshin and Sanosuke. "I'll be back then I want an explanation from both of you," she said before running out the door and almost hitting Yahiko. The student looked into the room.   
  
Sano, whose mind began to race, thought of only one thing they could do. "Kenshin, we gotta get out of here. "   
  
Pale blue, worried eyes met sparking, panicked hazel ones. "And go where? And do what? "  
  
"Live, be free...[1] and we can go anywhere. We just have to leave the Kamiya dojo before Jou-chan gets back. " Nodding, both warriors rushed off to gather their belongings.   
  
At 1'o clock in the morning, Kenshin and Sanosuke said their goodbyes to Yahiko and Megumi, who had been called over immediatly. "I feel like I'm never going to see either of you again," Megumi said through her tears.   
  
"We'll meet again, Miss Megumi," Kenshin said and brushed away a tear.   
  
Yahiko smiled through the salty tears that threatened his eyes. "Oi! Sanosuke!" The seikihoutai turned to face Yahiko. "Good luck, we'll miss ya!" The four parted with tears, smiles and promises of meeting again.   
  
A few years later, a 15-year old Yahiko was sweeping the steps of the dojo. Two pairs of feet came up the steps. The student, and soon to be graduate, thought of intruders, and hit on of them with his bokken. The victim stumbled back and fell against his companion. "Oro?"   
  
Yahiko's eyes lit up as he practically announced to the whole city. "IT'S KENSHIN AND SANO!! THEY'RE BACK!!!" Losing his cool for a moment, he hugged the 25 year old Kenshin and 39 year old Sano. They stood on the walk, smiling as if three years had never passed.   
  
Megumi, now 42 and married, rushed out to greet them. She was closly followed by ten year old Ayame and Suzume. Even Kaoru managed to forgive them as she glomped Kenshin. Prompting a response from Sano and soon, they were all laughing and fighting. 'This is the way it should be,' Kenshin thought. 'Just like this. '  
  
The End  
  
[ [1]= I stole this part from Cowboy Bebop.   
  
Yeah yeah, I'm a sucker for happy endings... R&R] 


End file.
